peelfandomcom-20200213-history
02 May 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-05-02 ; Comments *John Walters presents the show, whilst Peel is ill, who has kidney stones. Some of the tracks on the show are what would Peel play, whilst others are mostly of Walters' choice. *Walters plays a track from Edith Massey covering the Four Seasons' Big Girls Don't Cry. *Walters mentions this month would be the release of the 50th Peel Session EP. He says the 48th - Extreme Noise Terror, 49th - Napalm Death and the 50th is The Cure. *Walters mentions seeing The Cure on Peel's behalf back in the day supporting Generation X in Croydon. *Walters plays a track from the Hard-Ons covering the Crystals' Then He Kissed Me under the title of Then I Kissed Her, which features their version filled with what he says maybe made up Arabic sounding words. *Walters plays a wrong track moment from the Pixies, where he was supposed to play Where Is My Mind?, but instead played Bone Machine. *The Yeah Yeah Noh track Jigsaw has a sample of Peel speaking. *Walters plays De Danann's folk version of the Beatles' Hey Jude. *Walters plays a soca record given to him by Robert Wyatt of Flying Turkey who is from the Caribbean island of Grenada. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Earl Bostic: 8.45 Stomp (LP - Blows A Fuse) Charly R&B *Jesus And Mary Chain: Sidewalking (12") Blanco Y Negro *Edith Massey: Big Girls Don't Cry (7" - Big Girls Don't Cry / Punks, Get Off The Grass) Egg *Terry Fox: The Labyrinth Scored For The Purrs Of 11 Cats (a few seconds of it was played, as the track has 9 minutes of cats purring) *Cramps: Can Your Pussy Do The Dog? (7") Big Beat *M.C. Spice: Don't Treat Your Girly Like A Dog, Dog, Dog (7") Atlantic @''' *Morrissey: Alsatian Cousin (LP - Viva Hate) His Master's Voice *Gerry Mulligan & Jimmy Witherspoon & Ben Webster: Time's Gettin' Tougher Than Tough (LP - Live At The Renaissance Of Los Angeles) America *Cure: Killing An Arab (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Hard-Ons: Then I Kissed Her (Arabic) (LP - The Worst Of....) Vinyl Solution *Audio Arts: Accent For A Start (LP - Accent For A Start) Newcastle Media Workshop *Laurie Anderson: Language Is A Virus (LP - Home Of The Brave) Warner Bros. '''@ *Electro Hippies: Starve The City (To Feed The Poor) (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Mahalia Jackson: In The Upper Room (LP - In The Upper Room With Mahalia Jackson) Apollo *Kathryn Tickell: A B Hornpipe / Mrs Bolowski's (v/a LP - Great Moments Of Vinyl History) Special Delivery * Big Boy Myles: Mickey Mouse Boarding House (v/a LP - Crescent City Bounce) Ace @''' *Sugarcubes: Deus (7") One Little Indian *Clash: Brand New Cadillac (LP - London Calling) CBS *Dragons: Anarchy In The U.K. (LP - Parfums De La Revolution) Blitzkrieg '''@ *Chieftains: Full Of Joy (LP - The Chieftains In China) Claddagh *Pixies: Bone Machine (LP - Surfer Rosa) 4AD @''' *Bhundu Boys: Simbimbino (LP - Tsvimbodzemoto) Discafrique *Sha-Weez: No One To Love Me *Ken Colyer's Jazzmen: Blue Skies *Yeah Yeah Noh: Jigsaw (12" - Temple Of Convenience) In Tape *Roxanne Shante: Go On Girl (12") Cold Chillin' '''@ *Stan Getz / Joao Gilberto Featuring Antonio Carlos Jobim: The Girl From Ipanema (LP - Getz / Gilberto) Verve *Extreme Noise Terror: Carry On Screaming (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *De Danann: Hey Jude (7" - Hey Jude / St. Jude's Hornpipe / The Trip To Tuam Reel) Cara *Flying Turkey: Freedom Day (LP - Iron Prescription) Straker's *Primitives: Carry Me Home (LP - Lovely) RCA Tracks marked @''' on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) 020A-B9856XXXXXXX-0200M0.mp3 *2) 1988-04-xx-05-xx Peel Show LE008 ;Length *1) 1:57:32 *2) 1:32:30 (0:38:41 - 0:58:50) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Created from LE008 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B9856/2) *2) Mooo Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Wrong Track Moment Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes